Lost Kin
by Shimmerbreeze
Summary: Rika doesn't remember her family. For as long as she can remember she'd been on her own in Rukongai. But that is all about to change when she has a run in with Rukia Kuchiki. I know the summary sucks but it is really intresting I promise! Please read. A little RenjiXRukia. I changed my mind... Not sure who I want Rika to be with.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! This is my first fanfiction for on here! It will tell the story of the long lost sister to our favorite Pineapple headed Soul Reaper. I hope you enjoy! Rate and Review Pretty Please!**

Chapter 1:

Rika was resting on a rooftop in the 78th district of Rukongai, Inuzuri. Her red hair gathered the sunlight, making it look like it was on fire. She had the appearence of a seventeen year old, but she'd been here for the better part of 150 years.

"Help! Somebody please help me!" A little girl's voice drifted up to her. Rika crawled to the edge of the roof and looked down, a little girl was running away from a shop keeper with a small loaf of bread. Rika smirked and leaped down into the street. She cut in between the girl and the shop keeper.

"And what exactly do you think you are doing?" She asked the man, her green eyes hard and unforgiving.

"That girl stole some bread from my shop!" The man growled.

"Girl? What girl. I see no one but myself and you. Give or take a few old giezers." Rika said looking around comically. While the man had been distracted, the little girl had ran in between some buildings and was probably already on her way home.

"Why you?!" The man yelled. "You'll pay for this yourself!" He said lashing out at Rika with a fist. She caught his fist easily and pushed him back. When he regained his balance, he charged her and Rika connected her foot with his stomach. She was about to punch him the face when she felt a hand fall on her shoulder.

"Disturbing the peace?" A voice asked her. Rika spun around to see a small raven-haired soul reaper with violet eyes. All of the bystanders scattered. The shop keeper disappeared.

"Um, no I was uh just going!" Rika said starting to walk of. "Thank you for asking though!" The soul reaper grabbed her arm and yanked her back. "Hey! What's the big idea?" she asked.

"You aren't going anywhere. Now I've ruined my day off." The soul reaper said with a sigh. "Come with me please." she said starting to lead Rika away.

"Um. Right about that. No thanks." Rika said twisting suddenly, she felt the soul reaper's grip loosen and she yanked her arm away and raced off, disappearing quickly.

"Hey come back here!" The soul reaper called, but it was no use. The girl was gone. "Wow, she looked strangely familiar, maybe I knew her while I was here."

"Hey Rukia! Come on, we need to go now if we want to visit our friends graves before we have to go back!" Another soul reaper said walking up. This one was male and had fiery red hair, brown eyes, and tatoos everywhere. "What are you looking at dummy?" he asked walking up to Rukia.

"What- oh nothing." Rukia said shaking her head. "Come on then Renji let's go before we have to go back." She said walking off.

"That's what I just-" Renji said glaring at her. "Never mind." he grunted.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Rika had ran and hid until she saw the Soul Reapers leave. When they did, she took a short cut to a hill with three grave markers on it. Her friend and mother figure Mizu was waiting for her there.

"What took you so long?" The older woman asked. She had short mousey brown hair and grey eyes.

"Nothing, nothing at all." Rika said smirking.

"That's why I heard talk of a red haired girl getting caught by a soul reaper?" Mizu said frowning.

"Awwww, come off it Mizu. I lost her. Couldn't even catch me!" Rika said laughing. She flashed a puppy dog smile at her friends. Mizu shook her head.

"You need to be more careful." Mizu said softly.

"Yeah I know. I'm sorry." But Rika didn't sound sorry, in fact her green eyes were shining brightly. She hadn't had that much fun in forever. Mizu sighed and shook her head again.

"Hey you!" Rukia's voice filled the air. She and Renji were just getting to the hill. Rika groaned inwardly and Mizu smirked.

"Uh..." Rika said looking around, but she knew there was no running this time, the Soul Reaper's blocked the only way off the hill unless you wanted to jump and die. Rika did NOT want to do that.

"Why's you run earlier?" Rukia asked as she and her friend got closer to the two Rukongai residents.

"Well- I..." Rika hung her head and started to say that she had no excuse when Mizu stepped in front of her.

"I am so sorry. That's my fault miss." Mizu said bowing formally to the Soul Reapers. Rika's eyes widened."You see, I watch all of the kids around here until they turn 18 in Soul Society years and she was running late and didn't want to be punished." Mizu said her eyes begging for forgivness. From the looks on their faces, neither Soul Reapers believed her story, but they decided to let it go. They knew life out here was tough.

"Why run here?" Rukia asked Rika curiously. She was still trying to place where she'd seen this girl before.

Rika's eyes softened. "I was told by some of the elders here that these graves belonged to some of my brother's friends." She said quietly. Her face got sad and she looked up at the sky.

"Who and where is your brother now?" Rukia asked.

"How should I know. We were seperated when I was really tiny. I don't remember living with anybody but Gramps and Mizu." Rika said with a shrug. Rukia studdied Rika's face and a beam of light light up the red head's hair.

Suddenly, it hit Rukia why she looked so familiar. She looked like Renji! She turned to her friend and Renji was staring at Rika with a puzzled look on his face. _'Could it be possible he's thinking the same thing?_' Ruia wondered. "What is your brother's name?" Rukia asked her out loud.

"How should I know?" Rika said growing bored with this game of 20 questions.

"Well then, what's your name." Rukia asked growing impatient.

"Rika." But the answer hadn't come from Rika herself. It had come from Renji. His face lit up. "Rika! Is it really you?" He asked

"Renji..." Rukia said softly.

"That's my name." Rika said carefully.

"Don't you remember me? Before we got seperated I taught you how to walk by the river." Renji said running to her. He smiled happily down at her.

"I'm sorry I don't remember anything from when I was young." Rika said apologetically.

"But can't you just look at me and tell that I am your brother?" Renji asked.

Rika shook her head. "I'm sorry but no." She said with a frown of concentration.

"Renji nodded deflatedly. "Of course. You were so little." He murmered.

"Renji we have to go back. Our time is up." Rukia said touching his arm.

"Yes." Renji said looking away. "Rika come with us! You can train to be a Soul Reaper and lead a better life." He said excitedly holding his hand out to her.

"No!" Rika suddenly yelled slapping his hand away from her. She got suddenly really mad. "No brother of mine would EVER expect me to become a Soul Reaper." Rika sneered skirting around them and running off before they could stop her. She had tears in her eyes. 'Bad enough my only living family is a Soul Reaper and now he expects me to become one. I think Not!' Rika thought as she ran off.

Renji and Rukia stared after her in shock. Renji turned to Mizu who stood there shaking her head. "You can find me at Squad 6's barracks." He told her. "Please ask Rika to come see me." He said.

Mizu shrugged as she started to follow her friend. "I might." She said walking off.

"Come on Renji. There's nothing we can do and we have to go." Rukia said lightly.

"Yes." Renji said softly. The two Soul Reapers Flash Stepped back to Seireitei.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! Please rate and review for me! I am also taking requests for new Fanfiction. And also I need a Co-Writer! If you would like to be it please just PM me about it! **

**~So now that we know who Rika is, what happens when she goes to visit her brother? Why is she so adment about not becoming a soul reaper? Find out In Chapter 3!**

_**P.S. I'm sorry my chapters don't have names to them. If you would like to make up names for them just PM me. **_


	3. Chapter 3

Just adding a little note here, the REAL Author's Notes will be at the end of this capter lolx. I start school againTomorrow so I will be updating it weekly or bi-weekly, (Depending on how much writing I can get done). Just letting you all know! This Chapter is a little longer than the past two. And now currently my dog is sitting on my notebook and refusing to budge so this chapter might be delayed a little longer as well... -.-

Chapter 3:

A few days passed since Rika and Renji had found out about the others existance. Rukia was sitting out in her brother's garden when a guard escorted Mizu in. "Miss Kuchiki she said that she needed to talk to you and you knew she was coming." The guard said.

"Oh yes! Thank you very much!" Rukia said looking a little puzzled. The guard nodded and left.  
"I tried to get Rika to come but she refused." Mizu said apologetically. "I thought that you deserved an explination to her behaviour the other day though." Mizu sat down next to Rukia.

"Thank you, but it's her own choice. No other explination is needed." Rukia said kindly.

"Oh but there is!" Mizu said insistantly. "You see about ten years ago, we all lived with a kind old man named Grandpa was really the only family Rika had ever known. One day, a hollow attacked us while we were playing in the forest and Grandpa Kato tried to get us to run along home but we were so scared. When two Soul Reapers showed up we thought we'd be safe, but they stood and watched as the hollow grabbed and killed Grandpa Kato as he sacrificed himself for us children (term used loosely in relation to Granpa's age). You see Rika used to adore the thought of becoming a Soul Reaper, it was her dream. She has the talent for it too. But after that day, she can't stand the sight of Soul Reapers. If she hears ones in town she'll hide out until she's sure whomever it is is gone. I've seen you and Abarai Fukutaichou around before, and I had a feeling that the two were related if only for their hair color and nothing else, but it would have been useless trying to tell Rika." Mizu shook her head sadly, tears in her eyes.

"That explains alot." Rukia said putting her arm around Mizu's shoulders. "Rika acted just like one would expect."

"Spoken like a true noble." Mizu said standing. "Thank you for listening to me Miss Kuchiki. I must get back to the others now." She started walking towards the gates.

"Mizu!" Rukia called running after her. "Listen, if you ever want to come visit and talk. I'm here." She said. "Just tell the guards that you need to see Kuchiki fukutaichou."

"Arigato." Mizu said bowing. "Ja ne Miss Kuchiki." She said walking out of the gates, leaving Rukia standing there with her head slightly cocked, a thoughtful look on her face.

"What was that about Rukia?" Byakuya asked walking up behind his sister.

"Wha- oh Nii-sama!" Rukia said jumping slightly. "It was about Renji's sister." After returning to Seirietei that day, Rukia had told her brother everything that had happened, hoping he could help in some way.

"Ah yes." Byakuya said quietly he stared thoughtfully at the Sakura trees.

"Nii-sama?" Rukia asked. "Oh, nothing." Byakuya said turning to leave. "Rukia, don't be late for dinner again. The Elders want a word with you later tonight." He said walking away.

Rukia sighed. Of course they did. Suddenly, she heard the sounds of a scuffle outside the mansion gates. She raced out the gates to see what was happening. A shocking scene met her eyes. Rika was being held down by the two gate guards. She had a few scratched and a black eyes, but it still looked as if they got the worse end and she was still fighting to get up. "What is the meaning of this?" Rukia aske loudly.

"Oh! Kuchiki Fukutaichou." One of the guards said bowing his head. "This girl was trying to enter the mansion without proper permission." He said pointing at Rika.

"I followed Mizu!" Rika said standing up and shaking the other guard off her. "I decided I wanted to see Renji, but I don't know where to go." She said blushing fierce red. She was bleeding greatly from a gash on her forehead.

"Come with me Rika." Rukia said gently taking the girl's arm.

"But!" The guards said stepping forward.

Rukia spun around angrily. "Be lucky! You have left marks on Abarai Fukutaichou's sister. If he doesn't kill you then my own brother might for you putting your hands on a lady." She growled.

"Our humble and deepest apologies Kuchiki fukutaichou, Abarai-san. We didn't know." The guards mumbled bowing deeply.

"Bakas!" Rukia snapped leading Rika towards squad six's barracks. Rika pressed her sleeve to her forehead. "I'll send someone from squad four once I drop you off at Renji's, providing hes even there. He has the day off again." she said.

"I'm sorry!" Rika blurted out before she could stop herself.

"Sorry for what? You did nothing wrong by coming to see your brother." Rukia said.

"I caused trouble. Believe it or not that's not what I like to do." Rika said shaking her head.

"No trouble at all." Rukia said smiling. "That is Renji's room. I'll be back with a Squad four member." She said waving.

Rika took a deep breath and walked up to her brother's door. She knocked and waited."Yeah hold on." She heard Renji's voice call, he sounded sleepy. The door opened, and Renji stood their in a wrinkled uniform and blinking sleep out of his eyes."Rika?" he said sounding surprised.

"Hi." Rika said shyly. His eyes narrowed as he saw her face.

"What happened to you?" He asked pulling her into his room. He started rumaging around in drawers until he found a clean bandage. "Aha!" He said. He turned to Rika and pressing it to her forehead, she winced.

"Just a little scuffle with some guards." Rika said nonchalantly. "Don't worry though. Miss Rukia set them straight." She said seeing his face.

"Why are you here?" Renji asked. Footsteps pounded down the hall, followed by yelling. Renji glared at the door but ignored it.

"I decided I wanted to know my brother." Rika said glancing at the door.

"I'm glad!" Renji said smiling as he leaned against the wall. He opened his mouth to say something else but the door slammed open.

"Abarai Fukutaichou! I'm terribly sorry to disturb you on your day off but there is a huge hollow attack right outside the gates of Seireitei and Taichou requested that you be sent to handle it!" A messenger said bowing his head.

Renji sighed and snatched Zabimaru from a rack on the wall. "Want to come see your brother kick some butt?" Rika looked uncertain for a minute but then nodded.  
"Alright come on then!" Renji said running out of the door followed by his sister.

The messanger led Rika and Renji to the scene of the attack, several low seat officers were attempting to take down a huge hollow, to no avail. Bodies of Soul Reapers littered the ground, but the most notcieable body to Rika was the small non Soul Reaper laying face down. Rika gasped in pain when she saw that the mousy brown hair that meant it was her dear friend Mizu.

"Mizu." She whispered. She glared up at the hollow, fire in her eyes. "That monster killed my friend!" She scaremed snatching a zanpakuto from the nearest Soul Reaper.

"Rika no! Wait!" Renji yelled He coulnd't help but stand and watch as his sister rushed at the hollow, she stabbed the hollows' foot with the stolen zanpakuto.  
The hollow screamed and swatted Rika out of the way. Rika flew over Renji's head and crashed into the ground. "Rika!" He yelled running to her, his sister was struggling to remain conscious and to stand.

"It killed Mizu." She whimpered collapsing. Renji looked up angrily and went to stand. A hand fell on his shoulder.

"Stand down. Take your sister to Squad four." Byakuya said. "You shouldn't fight when angry." Renji gritted his teeth but nodded.

* * *

**Alright dear readers that was Chapter 3! I'll have Chapter four up as soon as I get it written and typed up! Now I start school tomorow so I might be a little behind in updating it. I do have a life..._(Who am I kidding? I'm in Band and Drama... I have no life)..._Anyway lolx. So don't get mad if it doesn't get updated in a few days. Also! We are going to have a little contest here. Who do YOU want Rika to wind up with? You choices are:**

**~Byakuya Kuchiki**

**~Ukitake Taichou**

**~Kira Izuru**

**Have fun pick someone good ;P**

**Also thank you my lovely reviewers (Who have wonderful stories of their own. My little cliffhanger type deal here is for one of them :P)**

**~ Akane-Arisu: Thank you my first Reviewer! Thank you thank you thank you!**

**~ toshirofan4ever: This cliffhanger is dedicated to you and your cliffies ;P Your welcome!**


	4. Chapter 4 Part 1

Chapter 4: Part 1

Renji picked up his unconsious sister and flash stepped towards Squad 4's barracks. Once there, he yelled for someone to come help him. "Hey!" He yelled loudly. "I need some help over here!"

Hanataro Yamada, the 7th seat of Squad 4, came rushing up. "Yes Abarai Fukutaichou?" He asked. "Oh dear!" He said just seeing Rika. He quickly summoned two other squad members. He went to take Rika from Renji, "I'm sorry Abarai Fukutaichou, we need to take her to get check out." He said as softly as he could.

"Renji. Let go, Unohana and Hanataro will take care of her. It's okay." Rukia said appearing at Renji's side. The proud soul reaper finally handed his sister over to Hanataro.

"Arigato Rukia-san!" Hanataro said as the two squad members put Rika on a stretcher and rushed her towards a room.

"She'll be in good hands Renji." Rukia said patting his hand and smiling lightly.

Renji clutched her hand. "I know, I just can't lose her again." He whispered pulling her closer and burrying his face in her hair. 


	5. Chapter 4 Part 2

**Lost Kin**

**~Sorry for the major delay in updating this! My computer is being a butthead and keeps crashing. So I had to change the ratings because of language use. But that's about it. Here is part two of Chapter 4!**

Chapter 4: Part 2

Rika woke up in a very bright, unfamiliar room. She looked around, not entirely sure of where she was.

"You're at the infirmary, at Squad Four." A soft voice said. Rika turned her head to see a woman with her long black hair falling down straight as a board, wearing a kind face. But Rika felt power within this woman, and it made her kinda nervous to be in here alone with her. "I see you're confused." She said laughing quietly. "I am Unohana Retsu; you may call me Unohana Taichou. The Captain of Squad Four."

"I'm Rika." Rika said. "Um if you don't mind me asking, why am I here?"

"After your…escapade… with the hollow, Miss Abarai, your brother brought you here. You have three broken ribs and a concussion. I could have easily healed both but was instructed not to." Unohana said smiling. (**Quick Author's Note: Concussions suck, I've had two). **

"It's not Abarai." Rika said noticing her use of Renji's last name for her own.

"Are you not Abarai Fukutaichou's younger sister?" Unohana said cocking her head slightly.

"Well yes but-"

"Then to me you are Rika Abarai, ne?" Unohana said giving a really creepy/scary smile.

"He he, okay." Rika stammered sweat dropping. "Th-that's perfectly fine." _'I was right, this woman is scary. I hope I get to leave soon. I don't wanna be left alone with her for too much longer.' _Rika thought. _'I feel a sense of impending doom.'_

"Anyway, now that you're awake I'm going to let you go, but you are being released into the custody of Kuchiki Taichou of Squad Six. I will have appointments set up for you to come in so I can check the status of your recovery." Unohana said. "No fighting, no picking heavy things up, and no strenuous activities okay?"

"Why can't I just go home?" Rika asked. The kids would need someone to look after them now that Mizu was…gone. Again, her friend's death hit her hard and she squeezed her eyes shut for a moment.

"It was decreed by Soutaichuo Kyouraku that you will remain in my custody until your wounds are healed and you leave for your training at the Soul Reaper Academy." A deep melodic voice said from the doorway. Unohana and Rika both turned around to see Byakuya and Rukia standing in the doorway.

"And what if I don't want to train to be a Soul Reaper?" Rika asked deciding to test the waters around this guy. _'He looks like he has a stick shoved so far up his ass it even keeps his back straight.' _

"It doesn't matter what you do or don't want to do anymore." Byakuya said without a second thought. _'She resembles her brother in more ways than one, but she is way different as well. And I have a feeling she is even more stubborn. If that's even possible.' _ Byakuya thought as he glanced over Rika, he met her green eyes.

Rika held the nobles glance and narrowed her eyes. "Why?" She asked. "Why do I have to become a Soul Reaper?"

"Because you cannot be left alone with your level of reitsu." Byakuya stated simply looking away from her eyes. _'Damn those eyes.' _He growled to himself. _'Full of hatred and accusation' _But there was something else in her eyes that Byakuya wouldn't place until much latter.

"Fine." Rika snapped. Her ribs were hurting and she just wanted to lay down and sleep for a while.

"Alright then, Retsu, we'll be on our way." Byakuya said nodding politely at the captain of Squad Four.

"Come on Rika! With a little rest you'll be as good as new!" Rukia said happily pulling Rika along.

"Where is Renji?" Rika asked suddenly.

"My Fukutaichou had paperwork that had to be finished today that he kept putting off." Byakuya said walking a little ahead of the two girls.

"He'll get to come see me right?" Rika asked. Byakuya shrugged, causing Rika to narrow her eyes at his back. She did NOT like the Squad Six Taichou.

"I'm sure Renji will be by later." Rukia said nervously, her gaze flicking back and forth between Rika and her brother. _'Oh Nii-sama will kill this girl.' _She thought as she let out an almost inaudible sigh.


	6. Chapter 5

_**~Lost Kin~**_

**Please don't kill me! I'm soooooooooo sorry I haven't been working on this, but as you have seen I've been busy with working on other stories and my life has finally caught up to me unfortunately. This I'm making the last chapter for now. I might continue it later on. I just ran out of ideas, if anyone wants to adopt this they may. **

Chapter 5:

Upon arrival at the Kuchiki mansion, Rika was sent to a room to clean up and change into the clothes provided for her. Rika looked blankly at the pink flowery kimono that was placed before her.

"What the hell is this?!" She nearly shouted.

"Nii-sama wants you to uphold your name as well as his while you stay with us." Rukia said laughing as she let herself in.

"Why?" Rika asked with a groan.

Because until you are better you are his responsibility." Rukia said helping her into the kimono. The kimono came with a white obi with pink cherry blossoms on it. She waved the maid forward to do Rika's hair.

"Great, a noble with a stick up his ass for a guardian." Rika sneered. Rukia laughed and watched as the maid twisted Rika's long red hair into a bun and placed two white hair sticks in it to hold it in place.

"Like I said, it's just until you get better and move to the Academy to start your training." Rukia said. _'Just like her brother.' _

"Gah! I look like some prissy snob!" Rika said catching sight of herself in the mirror. "And pink does NOT go with red hair. I mean is your Nii-sama color blind?" She spun around to look at Rukia. "Please can't I dress normally?" She begged with puppy dog eyes.

"Because I cannot have my Fukutaichou's younger sister running around ruining my family or my squad's name." Byakuya said opening the door.

Rika sighed. "Can I just leave now?" She asked not facing him.

"When your broken ribs heal." Byakuya said. "Anyway, your brother is waiting for you out in the garden." He said as he took his leave.

"Oh great now my brother can see me all dressed up like a prissy snob." Rika said sarcastically.

"Let me guess," Rukia said suddenly. "You want him to see that you're strong and independent like he is." She said as she led her out of the room. Rika nodded. "Let me, let you in on a secret." Rukia said stopping in the hallway and facing her. "I may have just met you, but I've known your brother for most of my life. While you do act like your brother in many ways, you and your brother," she stopped to smile at Rika. "Are completely different from one another." She continued walking. "You act like you're tough so people don't worry, but I can see in your eyes that you are in pain and that you were actually enjoying the chance to dress up. You however, are bound and determined to not let my Nii-sama know this, let alone yours."

Rika blushed and looked down. "How do you know that?" she asked quietly.

Rukia chuckled lightly. "I know someone just like you." She said as she pushed open a door and stepped out into a garden full of cherry blossom trees in bloom, and a pond full of fish.

**~Ah, and this is where I leave it. So who is Rukia talking about you think? Anyone can guess lolx. Anyway, Sayonara for now.**

_**Shimmerz~**_


End file.
